Typical livestock animal chutes for restraining livestock animals have included inward moving panels within a frame which squeeze the body of the livestock animal. An apparatus which squeezes the body of the animal still leaves the legs free for kicking. A large livestock animal that is kicking presents a serious hazard to those who are working with the animal. The applicant has discovered that all that is needed to immobilize a large livestock animal is to immobilize all four feet of the animal. If all four feet are secured, the livestock animal can not move and the livestock animal can not kick.